Challenge Story:High School DxD-Neglected Issei
by NinjaFang1331
Summary: This is my first High School DxD Challenge story. The summary is inside for people to read. PM me if you are interested in taking on this story. Info about challenge: Issei has a twin brother! Issei is smarter then in the cannon! Issei is stronger then in the cannon! IsseiHarem!


**This is a story I have been thinking about for a while now. I am hoping to help someone write it because I don't have the time to write my stories anymore. I am just to busy write anymore. I am to come up with story ideas, but can't find the time to do them. So, here is my first regular High school DxD story, and this is the summary for it.**

What is Issei had a twin brother. Everyone who has a brother or sister usually gets along with them. I said USUALLY. However, what his brother was the favorite for everything he does, while Issei is stuck in the backseat and to be forgotten. And that is just what happened. I was left behind without his parents and brother looking back at him. Issei new that twin brother was the favorite, but what his parents didn't know was that his brother was a pervert that peeped , a bully that picked on him and blame Issei for everything that his twin brother did wrong. So, his parents neglect him and don't really cared about Issei. Plus, Issei knew about it very well. Issei had to take care of him self since the age of 6 when the neglecting started to take effect.

However, Issei did do things without his parents knowledge. He learned to make his own food and tea, learned kendo and self-defense, and even doing odd jobs for money since his parents didn't give him any such as babysitting, going shopping for the elderly, and sometimes cooking for tired people that had a long day. When is came to school he was always smarter and hoped to gain his parents attention with good grades, but they just brushed him off. When it came to his brothers grades, which were a letter grade or two more lower then his he was either praise or comforted to try harder next time.

That was all behind him now for he was 13 and that he was all alone for his family left him from a vacation trip coming back home. He had nothing left, but the things he brought with him for the vacation they were on.

Issei spent 2 weeks living on the streets with the money and supplies that Issei had on him. However, a man by the name of Azazel found him in an alley and offered him a chance to live.

For three years Issei grew stronger under Azazel's watch over him secretly. None of the other fallen angels knew about Issei. I learned more about swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, and about scared gears since that is what Azazel thought about most of them time. Issei was actually given to gifts from Azazel. One of them was a black outfit that you would probably find a Ninja to wear. The outfit had an ability that Azazel created that when Issei wore it that he could blend into the shadows and darkness, plus it changed color from black to silver which when it did gave Issei more power when fighting. For it increased his speed, strength, and endurance. The second gift was an artificial sacred gear that Azazel called the fallen dragon sacred gear. Azazel made it to stand up to the heavenly dragon sacred gears. The gear was in the shape of black and grey fighting boats. Azazel told Issei that they increase Issei's speed and kicking power and that they would glow brighter and brighter and they are powering up for powerful kicking techniques. The artificial sacred gear even had a balance breaker that cover Issei in Black and grey armor. They even had a two booster rockets that turned into cannons on his shoulders, and fire an attack called proton laser cannon. It makes Issei extremely fast.

Issei after the three years was allowed to leave and live how he wanted and was offered to keep in contact with Azazel if he needed anything.

Issei went back to his home town, but lived by himself for he didn't want to live with his family anymore, even if they weren't so much a family to him since he was 6.

He went to Kuoh Academy since he was 16 and needed to go to school, but put on a mask that covered the bottom half of his face because he found out his brother was going to the same school. The students started calling him the 'mysterious mask prince' because the students talked about what he looked like underneath the mask. He even joined the Kendo club, but had to go through an interrogation with the Murayama and Katase the Captain and Vice Captain to make sure he wasn't a pervert and actually knew how to do Kendo. They girls learned that he was better then them and he became instructor/sensei of the kendo club. Murayama and Katase were actually found around him most of the time and that was for they were best friends after hanging out for a while.

After a year Issei's life couldn't be better, but when he saw his brother get killed and turned into a devil he new things were going to change.

**I know that this is a long summary, but I just want everyone to know how the beginning was going to go. If any author was to adopt this story I will help with ideas and info about where the story is going to go. Also here is some things that I want in the story.**

**-Issei gets turned into a devil, but not until after Asia is saved.**

**-Issei is the one that kills Viser, but is caught doing it by Rias and her peerage. Issei is wear his Ninja outfit at the time. They try to stop Issei and Issei tries to escape, but ends up being a fight and them trying to escape.**

**-Murayama and Katase are a part of Rias' peerage but that is not until Asia is rescued. **

**-Issei tells Murayama and Katase about the supernatural world after they are attacked by a stray devil in the woods.**

**-Issei, Murayama and Katase learn about Asia being captured, because they become friends beforehand, and rescue her along with Kiba, Koneko, and Issei's brother.**

**-Rias and her peerage learn about Issei after Asia is rescued because he masked is taken off during the fighting.**

**-Issei is worth three pawns without any of his gear on him since he is turned into a devil at the supernatural club along with Murayama and Katase who are both one pawn each.**

**-Issei's brother is worth a mutation pawn and 2 regular pawns because he has the boosted gear.**

**-Issei's weapon are 2 swords, artificial sacred gear, ninja outfit, senbon needles, a pow gun with poison darts.**

**This is what I want to happen is someone is willing to take this challenge story and adopt it.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
